Underwater
by MiyuTanemura
Summary: "Suddenly, bright red light flashed from the water before him. The water started churning, bubbling up. Gray hurried to get to the edge of the circle of light. A sphere of white light emerged from it, followed by an undiscernible form. Gray waited, expectant." Natsu/Gray. AU. Drabble. Bridge of Dreams 1.


**Underwater**

A gentle breeze caressed his cheek at the same time that he could feel water lapping at his legs, the slow undulation giving the barest of tugs, allowing for the smallest sways to occur.

There was no moon on the sky.

The stars were covered by clouds, a stifling tension brewing on the horizon which was accompanied by the odd and too-quick flashes of thunder.

Despite the saltiness and humidity in the air, the weather was warm which made the contrast with the colder water more noticeable.

Though, it wasn't exactly something that bothered Gray. He was quite impervious to it.

Still, the question remained the same.

 _Why am I here?_

He wasn't aware of how he'd gotten to that place, which he more and more realized that was a beach.

 _Odd. Why should I be here?_ He mused.

He attempted to take a step back but was unable, feeling as if his booted – now he realized that – feet were glued to the slippery and ever-moving sand.

Gray arched an eyebrow.

Then he took a step forward.

And that was allowed.

 _Fine. I'm supposed to go forward._ He rolled his eyes. Then took a glance back. Everything was the same, static, frozen still.

 _Hm, this wasn't supposed to go like this…_ He told himself, lips twisting slightly. He was calm, though, the chilly core inside him infusing him with his usual stance. _I wonder if Erza had any trouble…_ He continued musing as he trudged forward. Despite the water's calmness overall, it wouldn't do to let his guard down.

Suddenly, bright red light flashed from the water before him. The water started churning, bubbling up. Gray hurried to get to the edge of the circle of light.

A sphere of white light emerged from it, followed by an undiscernible form.

Gray waited, expectant.

The circle of red light started burning up – actual flames burning on top of the water, making it evaporate and creating a waterless circle in the middle of the ocean.

The form was shedding the amorphous covers, letting them fall to the sand with wet noises.

From beneath the green sludge appeared an unexpected person.

The orb of white light lit the pair and time, for an instant, stood still. And then…

"Natsu? What the fuck are you doing here?" Gray asked, taken aback.

"Hi, it's been a while, to you too." Natsu said sarcastically. He paused to shake his head, splashing water all around. "Anyway, how did you get here?"

"That's what I'm asking." Gray retorted, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Weren't you working with Lucy on the… on the… whatever that was?"

"Yeah. That's what I'm doing." Natsu said in a blasé tone, shrugging.

"No. That's impossible. We both being here would mean that there was coalescence and that shouldn't be possible."

"Maybe they got tired of our fights and sent us here?" Natsu quipped.

"Hey, it's not my fault that you don't have anything in that melted brain of yours." Gray shot back.

"As if! At least my brain's not stuck because it's frozen. Your imagination used to be better for this."

"Oh shut the fuck up." Gray grumbled.

"No. You shut up." Natsu sing-songed.

"Okay. Let's focus. This situation shouldn't be possible. So it might mean that there are some problems with the bridges?"

"Maybe it's the situational dreaming that's faulty?" Natsu mused.

"And what about the light?" Gray pointed up at the sphere hanging over them.

"The Master gave it to me. Apparently Mirajane went on one of her precognitive dreams and apparently this is going to be useful." Natsu looked up. "Though I don't have a clue, really." He extended his hand and the orb fell flat on his palm. "But this is cool." Natsu grinned cheekily.

Gray tilted his head to the side, thinking. He glanced to the side and started.

"Okay, I think we should go to the shore. Even if I'm not sure if it's possible…" He said in a serious tone of voice.

"What?" Natsu started by asking but then looked the same way Gray had and his eyes widened. "You're right."

The thundering storm was approaching, lightening splitting large lengths of the sky.

"Come on." Gray extended his hand and grabbed Natsu's, but it was the hand still holding the orb and as he touched it a strange reaction occurred.

First, the ground underneath their feet disappeared, propelling them down. But by the fact that they were holding hands over the orb, an iridescent bubble surrounded them and protected them from the falling debris and seas of sand.

"It's breaking!" Natsu gasped.

"What the hell happened to that dream? Who's taking care of the bridge on your side?" Gray shouted above the din that surrounded them.

"Lucy was at the base." Natsu answered. "Do you think that there was some sort of attack?"

"It's likely."

And so they fell into the darkness, hands holding and with just a sliver of light to ward them from the profound darkness.

* * *

 **A/N:** Unbetaed.


End file.
